


Polishing Broomsticks

by enomis57



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humour, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enomis57/pseuds/enomis57
Summary: Harry/Ron - Nutmeg





	Polishing Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Kerryblaze for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange.   


* * *

“Harry?”

 

“Ron.”

 

“Remember our first potions class with Slughorn?”

 

Harry nodded, wondering slightly where this was heading.

 

“Remember the Amortentia?”

 

 

Harry nodded again, frowning as Ron shifted nervously in his chair.

 

“What did you smell?”

 

“What did I smell?”

 

“Yeah, what was it you smelt?”

 

“Well there was treacle tart,” Harry began.

 

“Obviously reminding you of here or The Burrow.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose. Then there was something flowery, which ended up being Ginny.”

 

Ron’s eyes narrowed slightly, before he nodded his head.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Yeah, there was my broomstick.”

 

Ron started slightly, and looked away from Harry as if embarrassed.

 

“Why? What did you smell?”

 

Ron’s eyes were now fixed steadfastly on the fire.

 

“Well, there was the smell of The Burrow kitchen. Obviously relating to my family.”

 

Harry’s nod went unnoticed by Ron.

 

“Then there was,” Ron coughed and shifted again, “a kinda spicy smell, like nutmeg.”

 

“Kinda like that perfume you bought for Hermione last Christmas?” Harry asked grinning, trying to sound innocent.

 

Ron cleared his throat and shifted again.

 

“Yeah, something like that.”

 

“Your, ah, attraction to Hermione.”

 

Ron’s ears were now burning red.

 

“Something like that,” he muttered.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Ah, yeah, I also smelt my broom.”

 

“Huh, coincidence!” said Harry, grinning at his friend.

 

“Yeah, coincidence,” Ron muttered, not taking his eyes off the fire. Harry’s grinned quickly faded as he watched Ron’s pensive face.

<

“Is this a problem?” he finally asked.

 

“Ah,” Ron shifted, glancing briefly at Harry, his cheeks now flushed. “I’ve just been trying to figure out what the broomstick relates to.”

 

“The broomstick?”

 

“Well, it’s a love potion, isn’t it? Reveals what you’re attracted to.”

 

Harry frowned, not quite following Ron’s line of thought. Ron sighed and sat up in his chair.

 

“Well obviously we both smelt things that reminded us of family, of home.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“And there was the obvious smells of Gin and-”

 

“-Hermione” Harry finished for him. Ron nodded, glancing quickly at Harry.

 

“What does the broomstick relate to?”

 

Harry stared at Ron for a long moment. What did the broomstick relate to?

 

“Do you have a thing for Katie, Alicia or Angelina?”

 

Harry shook his head. Cho was also out of the equation.

 

“You?”

 

“No!”

 

“So what do you think it means then?”

 

“Well,” Ron said, before taking a deep breath, “who do you spend most your time with on your broomstick, _polishing_ your broomstick with, taking care of your _broomstick_ with?”

 

Harry eyes widened in surprise as all the pieces finally fell into place. 

 

“You don’t mean,” he spluttered.

 

“It’s the only explanation I could come up with.”

  
Harry stared at Ron’s profile, the fire making his hair burn bright, he opened his mouth to speak just as the portrait crashed open and Ginny and Hermione entered the room. Both Harry and Ron jumped, and turned guiltily towards the girls. 

 

_Polishing my broomstick with Ron_ , Harry found himself thinking. He’d never thought about it that way before.


End file.
